Put Your Hands On Me
by Howling1
Summary: Or, "Five Times Someone From New Directions Felt Up Mike Chang, and One Time it Was an Accident, Honest". Mike doesn't understand how this keeps happening to him. But then again, he doesn't really mind, either.


**Title**: Five Times Someone From New Directions Felt Up Mike Chang (And One Time it Was an Accident, Honest)

**Characters****:** MIKE CHANG, (spoilers follow!) Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel (+Ensemble). Kurt/Mike with hints of Kurt/Blaine/Mike/Tina. OT4!

**Word Count**: ~6000

**Disclaimer**: Glee isn't mine. OR IS IT? /thunderclap

**Summary**: Mike doesn't understand how this keeps happening to him. But then again, he doesn't really mind, either.

**Spoilers**: Through "Hold on to Sixteen". May be considered AU after that. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Tina Cohen-Chang**

When she kisses him, it's electric and fiery and _everything he could have ever hoped for_; there are hands, hands everywhere, hers at the back of his neck and his gripping her hips firmly; the touch of their lips is hungry yet somehow intimate, and Mike has to stop himself from sliding one of his hands down to grip her ass because he's just remembered that _they're making out in front of a bunch of third graders._

"Tina," Mike gasps out and he breaks away from her, eyes dropping to where her lips are slightly swollen before he can help himself. He wipes his own lips with the back of his hand, panting heavily, as Tina finally looks away from him and back at the kids, who haven't really reacted except to pull out their cell phones and take pictures. Tina tosses her (now slightly mussed) hair behind her shoulders and attempts to regain control of the situation.

"And _that_, kids," she says with a tone of finality, "is how you put _passion_ and _experience_ into a song."

This attempt at salvaging the lesson is met with a stony silence; this actually cheers Mike up, though, because all of their lessons have been met with stony silence, so this one is faring no differently.

Tina clears her throat. "So, um, let's take it from the top, and Mike," she adds, her voice dropping low, "we'll pick this up later."

'Later' turns out to be behind the music cabin right after the kids have all filed out and they're left alone. Tina pushes him behind it, out of sight of the rest of the camp, and attacks his lips without a second thought, backing him into the wall of the cabin and making the wooden shingles dig into his back.

"Why - aren't you wearing - a _shirt_?" Tina whispers in between fast kisses.

"I was out swimming when they called me in — this is all I had time to throw on, _oh_," Mike gasps out as Tina moves from his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking hungrily. Mike throws his head back so that it hits the wall of the cabin_, hard_, and he doesn't even care.

"You can't expect someone to resist with your abs out in the open like that, oh my _god_, why didn't you zip up your jacket?" Tina breathes out against his neck, before going back to kissing and, now, biting.

"Good to know that it worked, then," MIke says, breath hitching as Tina has most definitely just left a hickey in his neck. At his words, though, she stops, wide-eyed, and looks back up at him.

"So all of this was just a clever ruse to get me to notice you?" Tina finally says at length. Her hands haven't moved from where they've come to rest on Mike's stomach; Mike can feel them there as he pants, out of breath from kissing.

"Uh… Maybe?"

Tina suddenly grins, her smile wide and infectious, and Mike resolves to make her do it more often. "I can live with that."

Mike smiles too, and goes back in for another kiss, but before he can reach her, Tina stops him. "Wait," she says, and Mike's heart sinks. He knew this was too good to be true —

"You said you'd just come in from swimming?" Tina asks, and Mike blinks, confused. Her hand trails very slowly down his stomach, ghosting over his abs.

"…Yes," Mike says, not following. But then again, Tina's hands moving like that made it _really_ hard to concentrate.

"So… this is a bathing suit?" Tina asks, her hand having now reached his waistband. "As in, you're not wearing anything underneath?"

She dips her hand beneath the waistband before Mike has time to respond, and he gasps again as Tina smirks, looking very satisfied with her answer.

* * *

**2. Noah Puckerman**

Everything's a little blurred around the edges as Mike sits down next to Tina, laughing, after Rachel proclaims that they're about to play Spin the Bottle. The members of New Directions (plus Blaine) gather haphazardly in a sort-of circle, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Mike turns to ask Tina what she'll do if she has to kiss a girl (it was her audition song and everything), but Tina's too busy giggling at …something… to respond. Mike notes that she's been doing that a lot ever since she started in on the booze.

On the other side of Mike, Puck sits down too, his drink spilling out slightly over the edges of his cup. Puck frowns and licks the side of the cup, which make Mike giggle just like Tina's doing. "You are _so_ drunk."

"I'm not wasting any of this booze," Puck proclaims loudly, tilting his head up to announce it. This causes a bit of light to glance off of his large, oversized hipster glasses, which in turn causes Mike to dissolve into peals of laughter all over again. This lasts until he has the rather sobering (but not sobering enough) thought that he, much like Tina, is a Giggly Drunk.

"Tina, am I a Giggly Drunk?" Mike asks, because communication is important, but Tina's now talking to Mercedes and laughing too hard to respond. Frowning, Mike tries to lean into her, but since her body's still shaking with giggles, Mike slips and ends up on the floor. Mike sighs sadly. The floor isn't nearly as comfortable as Tina.

"C'mere, you," Puck grunts, and a hand grips his shoulder and pulls him up so that Mike is leaning into him instead. Mike sighs contentedly and burrows closer; Puck is a firm, solid weight against him and it's oddly soothing. Mike stretches his legs out and shifts, hand between his legs, not really paying attention to what he's doing.

They watch the game unconcernedly, wolf-whistling when Sam kisses Brittany and catcalling when Rachel's spin lands on Blaine. Then their kiss keeps on going, and going, and _going_, and Kurt looks completely uncomfortable as he tries to break them up and Santana is smirking and it's just so _awkward_ that Mike has to chuckle. The motion of his stomach causes him to finally notice something.

"Puck," Mike points out, "your hand is on my crotch."

"Yeah, it is," Puck mutters, not even taking his eyes off the scene in front of them.

"Puck, why is your hand on my crotch?" Mike asks, disconcerted. He hasn't moved from where he's cuddling Puck, though, because a little arguing shouldn't ruin a good cuddle. Mike has always believed this, at least when he's drunk. Plus, it feels kind of good.

"You're hot, dude," Puck shrugs, his hand moving to wrap around Mike's shoulders again. "And I'm kind of a — well, Lauren called it a 'bisexual drunk', I think, but I'm just focused on gettin' some action wherever I can. And since Lauren isn't putting out, well…"

Mike blinked. "And… you're not worried that this will infuriate Lauren and, in turn, cause her to, you know, _kill_ you."

"Dude," Puck whispered. "Who do you think _suggested_ it?"

Mike looks over to where Lauren is sitting on Tina's other side; she's giving him a jaunty wave.

Mike groans and slides further down Puck's side. He hopes he doesn't remember this tomorrow.

* * *

**3. Rachel Berry**

"No, seriously, Mike," Rachel slurs as the entirety of New Directions stumbles off-stage, Mr. Schue's words ringing in their ears. "You're _great_. You're just, _fantastic._ I feel like no one tells you enough. Especially, especially me, because I _don't_."

"Okay, Rachel," Mike says kindly, patting her on the head. She's basically latched onto him again, and seriously, her grip is _strong_ for someone so tiny. She has one hand on his shoulder and the other is lifting the fabric of his shirt carelessly; Mike raises his own hand and slowly pushes his shirt back down.

"No fair," Rachel pouts, bottom lip sticking out rather adorably. "I wanted to see. Tina talks about them all the time."

"Mike is more than just his abs, Rachel," Tina slurs as she comes up to stand beside them, glaring at her; she'd already had to pull her off Mike once. "Which I thought you knew, 'cause you were just talking about how great he is."

"No, no, no, I totally knew that," Rachel says, and somehow her grip is getting _tighter_, oh god. "Because he _is_. He's a phenomenal dancer and his productivity is unparalleled and he far surpasses his expected duties as a boyfriend, based on everything that you've been saying."

"You use big words I don't understand when I'm drunk," Sam says plaintively as he passes them. Santana shushes him, apparently not wanting Mr. Schue to find out they were actually inebriated. (Personally, Mike doesn't understand how he hasn't already figured it out.)

"You don't need to be telling me these things, Rachel," Tina says. "Also, get your hand off of my boyfriend's butt."

Mike's eyes widen as he realizes that that is indeed Rachel's hand slowly rubbing his ass. Caught in the act, Rachel flutters her eyelashes nervously, but doesn't move her hand just yet. "Sorry. It's just… tempting."

"I'm well aware," Tina says. "C'mon, Mike, we have to go think really hard about what Mr. Schue just said. And also probably make out in the astronomy classroom, because there's seriously never anybody in there."

Tina drags Mike out of Rachel's grip and slings his hand around her shoulders, and the two of them begin to stumble away. As they do, Tina's own hand travels to Mike's ass and gives it a firm slap. Mike jumps a little.

"Mine," says Tina possessively, then giggles as the two of them head off, leaving Rachel pouting behind them.

* * *

**4. Quinn Fabray**

Mike's in the bathroom cleaning off the latest slushy-to-the-face from Mullet Guy (seriously, what is his deal?) when he hears the door open. He doesn't give it a second thought as he sticks his hair back under the tap for another rinse, until he hears a slow, drawled "Hey, Mike," and he straightens up so fast he almost brains himself on the faucet.

"What — _Quinn_?" he gasps, staring in the mirror at the girl behind him. She looks a _little_ like Quinn, but her hair is pink and she's dressed all in leather and she has on dark sunglasses indoors and a cigarette is dangling from her fingertips.

Quinn smirks. "The one and only." She takes a long drag off of her cigarette, the tip flaring orange, and regards him over the rims of her sunglasses, looking very unimpressed.

"…Why are you in the boys' bathroom?" Mike asks stupidly.

Quinn scoffs. "Please. Like anyone in charge at this school cares about who goes where." She's scooting closer to him now, her eyes glinting, and Mike wonders if he's about to die. "I know for a fact that Kurt spends more time in the girls' bathroom than he ever does in here."

"Because he says the tiles in here are disgusting — okay, _seriously_, Quinn —" Mike turns around and they almost bump knees because she's so close to him. Mike's hands come up to rest on her wrists, but Quinn doesn't move back.

"The Quinn you knew is gone," she drawls, cigarette dangling from her lips. "And you want to know the truth? I honestly don't miss her. _This_ Quinn isn't afraid of getting what she wants."

"Good… to know," Mike says. "Personal bubble, Quinn."

"Why are you still hanging out with those losers, anyway?" Quinn asks, ignoring him. She's turned their hands over and now her fingers are idly tracing patterns into Mike's wrists. "You know they don't appreciate you. You've done nothing but mouth along in the background for two years. Boy, do I know what that's like." She laughs, bitterly.

"Because they're my friends, that's why," Mike says shortly. "And because I need them, and they need me."

"What, because of your dancing?" Quinn asks, a note of intrigue in her voice now. "You know, sometimes I wonder if everything Tina says really is true… she's mentioned that all that dancing you do has made you very… _flexible…_"

Her hands have left his, now; they're tracing along his chest, downward, and Mike gulps. "But then again," Quinn continues idly, "she's also been talking about something else…"

Suddenly her hands drop down to Mike's crotch, gripping firmly. Mike yelps and pushes her off, and Quinn laughs again, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like Tina was telling the truth there, too." Her gaze meets his, a spark of mirth in her eyes. "Well done, Mike. Well done indeed."

She saunters out of the room casually, hips swinging as she walks, and the door swings shut behind her.

"That is all _kinds_ of offensive," Mike says out loud to the empty restroom.

* * *

**5. Blaine Anderson**

Mike admits that he'd had his doubts back when Blaine had first joined New Directions. Tired cliché as it was, he hadn't wanted another Jesse on their hands — _or_ another Rachel, because Finn had been complaining about how Blaine was a total solo-hog (_pot, meet kettle_, Mike thought sadly) back when he'd been with the Warblers, and Mike was not looking forward to more arguing about who got what in the group. He was glad Finn had ended up being dead wrong, though, because Blaine is _awesome_.

At the moment, the two of them are gathered in Kurt's living room, giggling to themselves as the stereo blasts "Last Friday Night" for the umpteenth time. Kurt and Tina have moved upstairs to do… something involving hair, Mike thinks, since he hadn't really been paying attention. All he knows is that Kurt had proclaimed (loudly) that he couldn't stand to listen to this song one more second and had forcibly grabbed Tina by the hand and dragged her out of the room. That makes Mike sad. No one should hate Katy Perry.

Oh, yeah, and also Mike is drunk. Again.

"To friday nights!" Blaine exclaims raising his beer bottle in the air, and Mike raises his too and toasts him, before downing the rest of his beer in one gulp. Mike makes a face.

"This tastes like licking the underside of a lawnmower," he says, pouting.

Blaine snorts. "You're such an elegant drunk," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. "At least it's doing its job, right?"

Mike has to agree with that. He tosses the bottle aside and lays back on the floor, stretching up his hands to rest them behind his head. Things around him seem to be spinning, but not unpleasantly. "So how are things with Kurt?" Mike asks from the floor.

Blaine sighs happily and lays down next to Mike. "Things are amazing," he says wistfully. "Kurt's just, he's just so great. He's the best boyfriend ever."

He blinks and peers upward to look at Mike. "And how's things with Tina?"

"Pretty awesome," Mike says, nodding. "Best _girlfriend_ ever."

"We just, we just have the _best_ partners in the whole glee club," Blaine slurs happily, rolling over onto his side so that he's closer to Mike. "And the hottest, too. Totally, totally the hottest."

"Won't argue with that," Mike agrees, not really paying attention to what he's saying. It seemed Blaine is, though, because he props himself up on an elbow to gaze down at Mike, eyebrows raised.

"Oh _ho_," Blaine says. "Does someone think Kurt is _hot_?"

"What do you — that's not what I meant," Mike protests, but his cheeks are burning and Blaine starts to laugh. "Hey, you think Tina's hot, don't you? That doesn't mean you want to, you know. _Do_ stuff with her, or anything."

"I am… _completely_ objective when it comes to girls," Blaine nods; the motion seems to be making him dizzy, but he doesn't stop. "But you're _blushing_. And that totally means you think Kurt is hot in the non-objective way." Blaine lowers himself down to the floor again; his mouth is now right next to Mike's ear. "Don't think I haven't noticed you checking him out."

"His sashay thing is just _really_ distracting," Mike says, mostly to himself.

"Hey, I get it," Blaine replies, propping himself up again. "Kurt distracts me in glee all the _time_."

"It's nothing," Mike says, firmly. "It's just a stupid little crush that I've thought about sometimes. Tina's fine with it. She says it's adorable."

"Tina _knows_?" Blaine asks, giggling. "You two really, you really _do_ tell each other everything. That's so _cute_. So have you, have you told her what exactly it is you want Kurt to do to you?"

"Blaine, I don't think —" Mike starts.

"Do you wanna spoon with him?" Blaine asks, not paying attention. "Spooning with Kurt is amazing, it really is."

"Blaine, that might be—" Mike tries again, but Blaine cuts him off once more.

"Or maybe you wanna be on top of him and the two of you are just _slowly_ making out?" Blaine asks, drawing out the word. "Or, or maybe you want _him_ to be on top, like — _this?_"

With that, Blaine rolls himself so that he's basically lying on top of Mike, their legs tangling together. Blaine's chest is warm against Mike's, rising and falling slowly with his breathing, and Mike's just sort of wondering how they got to this point.

"Blaine, this isn't a good —"

"Kurt gets _handsy_ when we make out," Blaine says, happily. "His hands are _everywhere_ — on my face, sometimes on my bicep, going down my chest —" As he names each action, Blaine demonstrates them on Mike; the resultant strokes send tingles across Mike's skin. "And sometimes, if he's feeling _really_ adventurous—" And yup, that is definitely Blaine's hand on his crotch. Mike sighs. Why does this keep happening?

"Sometimes Kurt's hand just stays like that, for awhile," Blaine continues blissfully, apparently without the slightest clue that what he's doing could be considered weird. "Or sometimes, he moves his hand up and down and oh my _god_, you're hard."

Mike's reply is cut off by the sound of slow clapping. Slowly, almost afraid to do it, Mike cranes his head so that he's looking back at the staircase. He has an upside-view of a grinning Kurt and Tina, both of them clapping, looking thoroughly pleased with themselves.

"Told you this would happen if we left them alone," Tina says, looking smug.

"Kurt!" Blaine says happily, waving to him. "We were just talking about you!"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm well aware," Kurt responds, dryly. He doesn't seem upset, though, so maybe that's a good thing?

"How much of that did you see?" Mike asks, just to clarify.

"We walked in right when Blaine rolled on top of you," Tina says. "It was hot."

"I considered being angry, but I do know what Blaine's like when he's drunk," Kurt says, shrugging. "At least he has better taste now than the _last_ time. The image of him and Rachel making out is forever burned into my retinas."

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" Blaine asks.

Kurt grins. "Nope."

* * *

**~1. Kurt Hummel**

Mike finds Kurt in the April Rhodes auditorium, alone as he dances on an empty stage under a single spotlight. He's going over the choreography for tomorrow, lost in his own world as he moves. For a while, Mike simply watches, admiring Kurt's movements. He can see Kurt mouthing along to the music in his head, a bright smile on his face as he does so.

Kurt looks up, then, breaking Mike out of his reverie, and his smile becomes directed at Mike. Mike feels an odd swooping sensation in his stomach. "Thanks for meeting me here," Kurt says, heading toward him.

"Sure thing." Mike shrugs his backpack off his shoulder and tosses it in an empty chair, then hops up onto the stage to join Kurt.

"Where's Tina?" Kurt asks.

"She has a really big geometry test first thing in the morning, and couldn't get the time off," Mike explains. "She says she's really sorry."

Kurt waves a hand. "That's fine. It's not her I'm worried about anyway. I just…" he trails off, momentarily. "I really need to get this choreography right."

"You looked fine to me," Mike says, truthfully. "What's the problem?"

Kurt looks at him, an odd vulnerability visible on his face.

"It's the first time any of us have both sung and danced lead for New Directions," he says, finally. "The singing I'm fine with, but the dancing… well. First there's you, the best dancer in Glee club. Then there's Tina, who's always been good, but now she's great, because she's been learning from you ever since you two got together. And then…" He pauses, then gives a crooked smile. "There's me. Me and my 'super distracting' sashay."

Mike returns the smile. "To be fair, though, you've gotten better about that. A _lot_ better. I barely even notice it now."

Kurt laughs a little. "Well, fine. But I'm still worried about measuring up to the two of you."

"You'll be fine," Mike says encouragingly. "Like I said, you've basically got it down. All that's left now is to review it together." He holds out a hand. "C'mon, let's have our own private session of Booty Camp."

There's a bit of an awkward silence before Kurt says, "Can we not call it that? It gives me the creeps every time Mr. Schue says it."

Mike rubs the back of his neck and nods reluctantly. "Yeah, it's weird."

He holds out his hand again, smiling. "Let's do this, Kurt. I'll sing Tina's parts."

Kurt smiles. "Lead the way."

There's no accompaniment, but the club has gone over the music enough that it's almost second nature at this point, and the rhythm of their feet on the floor keeps them in time. Kurt moves effortlessly, twirling and jumping in all the right places, and even spelling out "_I before E except after C_" in sign language; Mike wonders where he learned how to do that. Mike also notes, appreciatively, that while Kurt still puts his own quirks into each move, he also does so in a much less distracting manner than in the past. It's distinctive, but not overdone.

"Okay, let's hold for a second," he says out loud, and Kurt stops his spinning. "We haven't practiced the jump yet."

"Yes, it's probably better to talk through it first," Kurt agrees, only slightly out of breath.

Mike deliberately does not note Kurt's flushed complexion and pleased little grin. "So… um," he starts, very eloquently. "You're … you'll be up on the top step there, at the back of the group."

Kurt's actually on the second step from the top, and he looks down before stepping up to the top one. "You think it's better from here?"

"Yeah, gives you more of a head start," Mike says, as he assumes his position in front of the bottom step. "Then you'll run down to the second step, put your hands on my back and jump."

"Seems easy enough," Kurt acknowledges. "Let's do it."

Mike almost doesn't hear him, because his brain has just now processed that he's _bending over in front of Kurt oh my god._ He's desperate to keep things professional and so doesn't say anything, but he still can't help thinking that it's an incredibly awkward position to be in, even if it's only for a split second.

_Get over yourself, Mike_, he chides himself in his head. _You've got sectionals to win_.

"Alright, let's start from 'sing a simple melody," he says, voice only wavering a little, and he and Kurt get back into the position they'd stopped in.

"_1, 2, 3, you and me!_"

Mike crosses his arms and bends down, and he feels Kurt's hands land on his back before pushing off, and he soars over Mike, seemingly without any effort at all. He even touches his toes to his fingers before bringing his legs back down to land perfectly.

_"Sit down, girl, I think I love ya!_" Kurt triumphantly proclaims, and Mike has to laugh.

"Okay, that was good. Real good," he says, and Kurt turns around, smiling. "I think we should run the whole number with that in it, just to be sure."

"Should we try the jump by itself one more time, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke?" Kurt asks, running a hand through his damp hair idly.

Mike quirks a smile. "I doubt it was, but sure. Start from the same point, yeah?"

Kurt nods and skips back up to the top step. "We might actually win this, Mike," he says lightly as he goes, and the words fill Mike with pride.

"_1, 2, 3, you and me!_"

Mike crosses his arms and bends down again, and feels Kurt's hands press into his back - but then they suddenly slip, and for a fleeting second Mike distinctly registers that yes, those are Kurt's hands on his ass. Then the momentum Kurt had catches up with him and he crashes into Mike, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Oof," Mike says, unhurt, just surprised. He's landed on his back and Kurt is sort of sprawled on top of him, their legs tangled together. He's face to face with Kurt, whose cheeks are bright pink. Kurt pushes himself up on his arms and opens his mouth to speak, and when he does, his voice is very, very high.

"That was an accident," he squeaks, embarrassed.

Mike raises an eyebrow, amused. "I got that," he says, not unkindly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, voice a little lower now, and Mike registers he's taking deep, steadying breaths. "Sorry I haven't moved, I —"

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" Mike asks, watching Kurt breathe with concern.

"No, I'm fine, I — my stomach kind of… made contact with your elbow," Kurt finishes, in-between breaths. "I'm just a little winded."

"Take your time," Mike says, "I'm fine here."

Presently, Kurt's breath steadies, and he tucks his hair behind his ear self-consciously. "Well, we… um… I should probably get up now."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Mike says easily. "Like I said, I'm fine here."

Kurt cocks his head at him, amused and a little puzzled. "Just how much do you like cuddling?" he asks. "Blaine was all over you the other night and you didn't even care."

"Tina will tell you I am the world's biggest cuddle whore," Mike replies with a grin, and leans up to pull Kurt back down with him. Kurt yelps. "C'mon, we've earned a bit of a break. Let's just rest here a minute."

"In the arms of another boy in a darkened auditorium?" Kurt says dryly, but doesn't resist when one of Mike's arms comes up around him. "People will talk, Mike Chang."

"The people who matter to us won't," Mike replies, easily.

Kurt hums in agreement. He shifts so that he's lying next to Mike, both their backs on the ground, with one of Mike's arms around his shoulders and his hand resting on Mike's stomach. The view as they stare up isn't that exciting — just some stage lights that are turned off at the moment — but it's surprisingly relaxing, just lying there in the empty auditorium. The only sounds are the distant bangs and creaks of the building settling, and the chattering of students filtering in from a long distance away — probably Cheerio practice.

"So," Kurt says at length, into the silence. "Apparently you have a crush on me."

Mike groans and covers his face with his free hand. "You heard me and Blaine talking about that, huh?"

"I did," Kurt says breezily, "but even if I hadn't, I'd know. Tina enjoys talking to me about you."

"She _told_ you?" Mike asks, laughing. "Of course she did."

"Hey," Kurt says, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Mike. "For what it's worth, I think it's adorable, and very flattering." His cheeks are tinged pink again, as he gazes at Mike. "To be honest… you're the first person besides Blaine who's shown any interest."

Mike raises an eyebrow, and Kurt hurries to add, "Not that that means I am in any way, shape or form unhappy with Blaine, because I'm not. Blaine is amazing, and we're not going anywhere. I'm just saying that, well, it's… it's nice. To have that connection with someone."

"Connection?" Mike asks. "What do you mean?"

"I've kind of crushed on you from afar for a long time," Kurt says in a rush. "You're just… you're always so _nice_, Mike. You're the first guy in Glee who just decided to be my friend without any hesitation whatsoever. That's a rare thing to find in this town." Kurt laughs before adding, "Nice straight boys - I swear, they're kryptonite to gay men."

"Except we're talking about how I have a crush on you," Mike points out. "I'm pretty sure that means I'm not straight."

Kurt nods and licks his lips, and the odd swooping sensation in Mike's stomach returns. "Tina says you have bisexual tendencies," Kurt says, lowly. "She and Blaine also…" he trails off, looking uncomfortable. "Never mind."

"What?" Mike says, shifting on the ground.

"Um, they might have cornered me after Trigonometry the other day and told me that I had full permission to indulge you in any of those tendencies," Kurt says with a nervous chuckle. "I told them they were crazy, but…"

Suddenly a lot of the things Tina has been saying to Mike lately make more sense. "Oh my god, Tina totally set this up," Mike says. "I bet there's not even a test in geometry tomorrow."

"You know, now that I think about it… you're probably right," Kurt agrees.

They lapse into another silence, this one a bit more uncomfortable than the last. Mike feels the tension in the air - like the two of them are waiting for something. Permission, maybe? Mike isn't sure.

It's probably fortunate, then, that his phone buzzes right at that moment. Mike shifts around a bit to dig it out of his pocket, and his eyes widen as he reads a text from Tina.

_If you two aren't making out right now, Blaine and I are going to be very disappointed._

Just as he finishes reading it, another one pops up.

_Alternatively, if you two are making out and not taking pictures, Blaine and I are going to be very disappointed_.

Mike finishes the text in disbelief and looks at Kurt, who's also checking his phone. "Did Tina text you too?" Mike asks.

Kurt looks very confused. "No, but Blaine just sent me a picture of a cartoon character holding two stick figures together and shouting, 'Now kiss' at them."

Mike laughs and tosses his phone aside. "That's good enough for me." He shifts so that he's more directly underneath Kurt, and reaches his arms up to loop them around the other boy's shoulders. "Come on then," Mike says, loftily. "Indulge my bisexual tendencies, Kurt."

Kurt rolls his eyes dramatically, but he's smiling. "Oh, if I must."

Kurt leans down, and Mike closes his eyes and sits up a bit to meet him halfway. There's a brief moment of hesitation, as they both pause with their lips just barely separated, before Kurt takes the final step and closes the distance.

The kiss is slow, tender; Mike just has time to think about how Blaine was not kidding and Kurt is an _excellent_ kisser until Kurt moves forward a bit, pushing a little harder to deepen the kiss. Mike moves with Kurt, settling back until he's lying fully on the ground and Kurt is looming over him, holding himself up over Mike. Mike's arms tighten around Kurt's body and he feels Kurt grin before he nips Mike's bottom lip with his teeth.

"Saucy," Mike says, and Kurt chuckles before going back in for another kiss. This time Mike is the one to deepen the kiss, and as his tongue brushes Kurt's bottom lip he feels a jolt run through him. Mike brings a hand up to cup Kurt's face, feeling a bit of stubble on Kurt's cheek as the other boy shifts against him. Kurt kisses hungrily, like he never wants to stop, or like he never even _could_, and it leaves Mike dizzy with lust. Judging by the way Kurt pants for air when they finally separate again, Mike's not the only one affected.

"Oh my god," Kurt says, breathlessly, dropping his head forward; Mike takes this as a cue to move downward, kissing Kurt's neck. He hears Kurt's breath hitch and another jolt runs down Mike's spine. Kurt's panting heavily, making soft little mews and then outright _moaning_ as Mike begins nipping at his neck. Mike thinks it's pretty much the hottest thing ever.

"Wow," Mike says, as he pulls back to look Kurt in the eyes, taking in the way Kurt's pupils are blown wide and his cheeks are flushed. "I am _definitely_ bisexual."

Kurt laughs, still breathless. "Glad to hear it," he says. "And this has only confirmed my rampant homosexuality, so thank you for that."

"Anytime," Mike says easily, and Kurt laughs again. "Should we go back to kissing? I think we should go back to kissing."

"Just let me move - my arms are killing me," Kurt says, and he lowers himself down so that he's lying directly on top of Mike, not having to support himself. Kurt blinks as his body shifts against Mike's, realizing something.

"You're hard," he says, voice deepened with arousal, and Mike's body thrums, because he did _not_ know that Kurt could sound like that.

"Well, so are you," Mike says, before realizing that it's pretty much the stupidest retort ever. Fortunately, Kurt just laughs.

"Acute observation, Mike," he replies, grinning. "Now, you were saying about going back to kissing?"

Mike's about to say yes, and then he suddenly realizes something. "Absolutely, for sure, we should definitely do that, but first let me —" he shuffles underneath Kurt, hand scrabbling frantically before he locates his tossed-aside phone. "One second."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, amused, as Mike turns the phone on and shuffles through its options.

"Just something for Tina," Mike says, and holds the phone at arm's length. "Smile, Kurt!"

Mike goes back in for another quick kiss and Kurt kisses back, mostly on instinct, as the phone's camera flashes.

"Really, Mike?" Kurt asks dryly when he pulls back, but there's mirth in his eyes as Mike types out a quick caption.

"Hey, she wanted a look," Mike shrugs, pressing 'send'. "She's not the only one I sent it to, though."

"What do you—" Kurt starts, and then his own phone buzzes again. Kurt fishes it out of his pocket and stares at the screen, before bursting out into high peals of laughter.

_GET IT, KURT!_ the screen is flashing, followed by about twenty smilies and a cartoon icon of something that Mike is pretty sure is a penis.

"Blaine's not subtle, is he?" Mike asks.

Kurt smiles at him; open, happy, bright. "Not at all," he says, and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
